Iyojima Anzu
is one of the main characters of the light novel Nogi Wakaba is a Hero. She was a part of the first Hero team. She was killed by the Scorpion Vertex in Chapter 13. Appearance Anzu has blonde hair that goes down to her waist, with two chest-length bangs and several chin-length bangs. She also has a small ahoge, or a "lock of hair sticking out from the top of the head." Her eyes are teal-colored. Anzu's school outfit is a navy blue blouse and skirt with light blue undertones. She wears a brown undershirt that is almost entirely covered by her shirt and a violet-colored ribbon. Anzu's Hero outfit is a white suit with lavender undertones and several coattails. A flower appears in the left side of her hair, and the ends of her hair becomes lighter, fading into what appears to be white. Her hair length also increases slightly and it goes down to her thighs. Anzu wears a white collar and lavender, fingerless gloves in her Hero form. Background Anzu is the youngest of her Hero team, even though they are all 14 years old. She was held back a year in school because she missed an entire year due to an illness she had. Throughout the chapters in Nogi Wakaba is a Hero, she has been very close to Doi Tamako, and her official profile lists Tamako as her favorite thing. Her profile also lists her favorite hobby as reading. Plot Personality Anzu is a bookworm that is especially fond of romance novels. While she isn't the physically strongest fighter out of her team, she is very intelligent and is more knowledgeable than most of the team. She is very close with Doi Tamako, thinking of her as her "senpai" and being her best friend. Anzu is sometimes afraid to fight, which is a disadvantage when she needs to fight as a Hero. However, she is very protective and fought for her friends until her death. Abilities Anzu wields a repeating crossbow in battle, named Kinkyusen. She is also very intelligent, which can help her think during battles as long as her mental state is intact. Anzu's trump card is Yukijoro. With it, she can create large blizzards strong enough to freeze enemies in seconds. If still active, she can shoot freezing balls of cold. This does not seem to harm or affect any of the other heroes. Relationships Doi Tamako Anzu and Tamako are described as being very close to each other, similar to siblings. Anzu thinks of Tamako as her "senpai" and wants to protect her. Anzu's profile has Tamako listed as her . When she is fatally stabbed in Chapter 13, she ends up next to Tamako and they clasp each other's hands as they succumb to their wounds. Trivia * Anzu's flower is a white Hoary Stock, or Matthiola Incana. Gallery Hero Anzu.png|Henshin form Anzu details.png|Face details Tumblr ods1ic7dCc1u4go8lo2 400.png tumblr_ods1ic7dCc1u4go8lo1_500.png Chara11 img.png Chara11 img2.png Screen Shot 2017-04-04 at 1.53.05 PM.png|Anzu in the 4koma. 1182 tsbd-qi45r.jpeg 1412 eponmjr6fs.jpeg 1552 ljzgb9phy.jpeg 1562 qpmvxpwfdt.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-02 at 2.14.46 PM.png 1086 waesnwwole.jpeg 1182 v1mjwcch2k.jpeg 1182 msgdjl3tga.jpeg 1316 r1eglgfojf.jpeg 1552 virjuam mm.jpeg Screen Shot 2017-04-27 at 1.27.11 PM.png 1562 wvyfpvm3xp.jpeg Screen Shot 2016-12-29 at 4.41.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.53.33 PM.png|Anzu in the manga. Screen Shot 2016-11-30 at 4.58.59 PM.png|Anzu's hero form in the manga. Official Art ' 1335470ca50613002ea0bd78e2462491f8db2f9e.jpg Sr tama nowayu 3H.png 503164d6a818ea2da81c86ef4fc4e56fb5001899.png 20bd704fd936ca5c8c417cbe4de777f4766d7782.png Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 3.10.43 PM.png F68554cd46b2f045813378f451705d8d9ecfd706.png ' Navigation Category:Iyojim [[Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Female